


Not Really a Gift

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott POV, Living Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, and eliott finds it hot, lucas is super romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: Lucas and Eliott decide not to do gifts this Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Not Really a Gift

Eliott feels himself stir into consciousness, the February chill more apparent against his skin than usual. He rolls over and blinks his eyes open to find a rumpled space on the mattress next to him where his boyfriend should be. 

“Lucas?” He croaks, rubbing his eyes into focus. 

His heart sinks a little when he places a hand onto Lucas’ side and feels the cool sheets, the lack of Lucas’ warmth feeling like a raincloud blocking out the sun. 

Realising that Lucas has been gone for a while, Eliott climbs out of bed and pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers before heading out of the bedroom in search of him. When he reaches the door, he notices a small folded piece of paper tied to the handle with a red ribbon. He bites his lip on a grin as he unfolds the note, desperate to find his boy and kiss him for being so sweet before he even knows what’s written on it.

**_Roses are red,_ **

**_Violets are blue,_ **

**_I can’t write poems,_ **

**_But I’ve got a cute boyfriend so who cares!_ **

__

__ Beneath the words, Lucas has drawn a small wonky heart and Eliott can’t contain the giggle that spills out of him. 

“Idiot.” He whispers, bringing the paper to his lips and inhaling, as if hoping to find some trace of Lucas’ scent lingering in the ink. 

After taking a second to shake off the cartoon hearts floating around his head, Eliott steps out of the bedroom and into the main living area of his and Lucas’ apartment. 

It’s empty. 

He’s not quite sure what he expected, Lucas cooking breakfast, maybe, or watching TV, but he definitely expected Lucas to be  _ here _ . The silence feels a little lonely until his eyes land on a piece of paper tied up in red ribbon sitting on top of the record player in the living room. Excitement starts building in his chest again as he bounces across the room and picks up the note.

**_Put the needle down and listen, I promise it’s not Chopin!_**

**_P.S. I bet you look so hot right now..._ **

This time there’s a winky face drawn under the words and Eliott rolls his eyes as he lifts the lid on the player and places the needle carefully down onto the record that sits already in place. 

_ First Day of My Life _ starts coming through the speakers and Eliott’s heart hammers against his ribs with affection. This boy. His gorgeous, thoughtful boy who remembers everything. Every song, every silly joke, every precious moment of the last two years, Lucas always remembers and he always finds the best way of bringing them back to life for Eliott, reminding him every day that he’s loved beyond measure. 

He screws his eyes up to push back the tears threatening to fall and he goes into the kitchen, deciding that he’s going to make coffee and listen to this song a couple more times while he looks for further clues about Lucas’ whereabouts. 

He doesn’t have to look far though, as when he reaches the coffee machine, there’s another note on it, the same red ribbon tied in a bow. 

**_You can make coffee but don’t make any breakfast! You’ll need a big appetite…_ **

Eliott instantly feels a hot blush fill his cheeks and something stirs in the pit of his stomach that definitely feels like a certain kind of hunger. Waking up naked without being able to kiss Lucas senseless is now starting to feel like a great injustice. It’s only when he goes to fold the note back up that he spots another tiny bit of writing scrawled on the other other side of the paper. 

**_And keep your mind out of the gutter!_**

Eliott scoffs a slightly embarrassed laugh. 

“Asshole.” He huffs, reaching up to retrieve a mug from the cupboard above his head.

“Well, that’s no way to talk about the love of your life on Valentine’s day.”

Eliott spins on his heels, gripping the mug to stop it clattering to the floor. 

Lucas is stood on the other side of the kitchen table, a huge bouquet of brightly coloured flowers in one hand and a white paper bag in the other, the logo from their favourite bakery stamped on the front. The smell of fresh pastry is intoxicating, but not as much as the sight of Lucas. He’s wearing tight black jeans and a bright blue sweater that makes his eyes look like sapphires. His cheeks are rosy from the cold and his smile is so bright, Eliott can feel his own face reflecting it involuntarily. He can never keep from smiling when he sees that perfect face. 

“Hi.” Eliott says weakly, his voice coming out like a soft cloud of warm breath on a cold day. 

“Hi.” Lucas replies, his eyes glittering with delight as he realises his romantic efforts have in fact paid off and turned Eliott into a googly-eyed mess. “I got us breakfast.” He says, lifting the paper bag and waggling his eyebrows. 

And that’s it for Eliott. He strides across the kitchen and takes Lucas’ face in his hands, cradling his cold cheeks before tilting his own head down and pressing their lips together in an urgent kiss. Lucas makes a huffing noise and Eliott grins into this kiss as Lucas’s hands, still full of flowers and pastries, hang helplessly at his sides. 

“Hey!” Lucas says breathlessly, pulling his face away and presenting Eliott with a look of faux offence.

“What?” Eliott laughs.

“I wasn’t ready!” 

And with that, Lucas drops the flowers and paper bag onto the kitchen table and uses his now free hands to grip onto Eliott’s shoulders as he leaps up into his arms. Wrapping his legs tightly around Eliott’s waist and threading his hands up into his hair, he grins at him. 

“ _ Now _ you can kiss me.” He says, and Eliott doesn’t need telling twice. 

Their lips crash together as if they haven’t kissed for weeks. Lucas whimpers slightly as Eliott teases his mouth open with his tongue, deepening and heating the kiss with every lick into Lucas’ mouth. He holds Lucas up with strong hands under his ass, delighting in the sounds coming from him as he squeezes the denim-covered flesh.

Eliott thinks he maybe should be embarrassed about how hard he is after kissing his boyfriend for less than a minute, but this is  _ Lucas _ . Lucas with his hands in hair. Lucas whining and moaning into his mouth. Lucas squeezing his thighs around his waist tight enough for Eliott to feel just how turned on he is too. So no, Eliott isn’t embarrassed, because how could anyone have Lucas like this and not be desperate to make love to him? It’s simply not possible. 

He turns and begins walking to the bedroom, his arms beginning to quiver a little under Lucas’ weight, and Lucas breaks the kiss when he realises where they’re headed. 

“But I got us breakfast…”

“Yeah,” Eliott says, squeezing Lucas closer to him, “you also got up early to leave me cute notes all around the apartment and put our song on the record player, which is pretty romantic considering we had a rule about not doing Valentine’s gifts this year.”

“It’s not really a gift, it’s just breakfast.” Lucas says, fluttering his long eyelashes in an attempt at innocence, “So I didn’t technically break any rules.”

“Well if it’s  _ just breakfast _ ,” Eliott squeezes Lucas’ ass firmly and drives his own hips up to grind against him purposefully, eliciting a tiny gasp from his boyfriend’s lips, “then it can wait until after I’ve given you your  _ not really a gift _ .”

“Oh god…” Lucas sighs, before latching himself back onto Eliott’s lips and melting into him, completely giving in to the inevitable. 

Eliott chuckles into the kiss as he shoulders the bedroom door open, unable to believe how lucky he is to be spending another Valentine’s day with the gorgeous man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it 🥰pls feel free to come shout at me on tumblr @lifeisevak 💖


End file.
